


Принятие

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Оговорка может привести к чему-то большему.





	Принятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155281) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



Джон моргнул. Нет, нет, он не мог сказать этого вслух. Но, бросив взгляд на Шерлока, он понял, что, да, вероятно, это всё-таки произошло. Никогда, даже если бы у них были отношения, он не представлял, что назовёт его так. И всё же он это сделал. И теперь это слово тяжело повисло между ними в свежем осеннем воздухе. «Милый».

Женщина, которая брала у них интервью, даже не сделала паузу; видимо, она или пропустила это слово мимо ушей, или уже сделала выводы относительно их отношений. 

Которых у них не было. На самом деле не было. Не то чтобы они не могли, просто предпочли этого не делать. Не то чтобы это когда-нибудь обсуждалось, но, если бы подобное случилось, Джон был уверен, что Шерлок это не одобрил бы, или, что ещё хуже, сначала просто безучастно на него уставился бы, а потом вернулся бы к тонкой кишке в микроволновке, которая там либо взорвалась бы, либо с ней ещё приключилось бы что-нибудь не менее впечатляющее. Может быть. Наверное. Да.

Закончив интервью, они вернулись в квартиру, что было странно, поскольку Джон думал, что Шерлок захочет обсудить свои, без сомнения, содержательные выводы с Лестрейдом, ведь он даже достал свой мобильный, чтобы ему написать.

Подождав, пока дверь закроется, а Шерлок окажется в прихожей, Джон сказал:

— Прости меня. — Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и изогнул бровь, что можно было бы интерпретировать как вопрос или пренебрежение. Язык Джона, казалось, налился свинцом, поэтому, объясняя, он запинался: — Я ничего не имел в виду, конечно, просто… Я знаю, что это — универсальное ласковое обращение, и хотя я не должен был такое говорить, это не значит, что я не нахожу тебя милым, или что я… это просто… — Он сделал паузу, заметив намёк на улыбку на губах Шерлока. — У меня просто вырвалось, — закончил он шёпотом.

Он сглотнул, когда Шерлок, повернувшись, подошёл поближе, оставив между ними не больше пары дюймов. Прежде чем Джон успел сказать что-то ещё, и, вероятно, совсем опозориться, Шерлок наклонился и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Отступив от изумлённого Джона, Шерлок сказал:

 — Я задавался вопросом, когда же это случится. Это находится в твоём подсознании, но, дорогой, давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы вывести это на свет?

Взмахнув полами своего длинного пальто, Шерлок направился к лестнице.

— Но?.. — воскликнул Джон, всё ещё ощущая на губах вкусы мяты, чая и самого Шерлока.

Вернувшись, Шерлок протянул ему руку. Когда Джон замешкался, Шерлок спросил:

— Ты идёшь, Джон?

— А как же дело и свидетель? — спросил Джон, всё так же с трудом ворочая непослушным языком.

Фыркнув, Шерлок сказал:

— Парикмахер невиновен, и, если ты настаиваешь, я напишу Лестрейду, но сейчас я хотел бы узнать, какие ещё слова смогу из тебя выудить.

Протянув руку ещё раз, Шерлок подмигнул. И на этот раз Джон его руку принял.


End file.
